Fools Rush In
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Cowritten with Loafer.
1. Chapter 1

A three chapter story in which Juliet and Lassiter find love and happiness together. Cowritten with Loafer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Juliet O'Hara was not an easy woman.

While she'd had her flings in college (because it was a time for experimenting, of course) she usually had to be in a relationship to have sex. Her friends teased her for being old fashioned, but that was just the way she was. She liked having someone to come home to at the end of a long day, but once she joined the police force, relationships seemed fewer and farther in between.

Then she met her new partner, Carlton Lassiter. With broad shoulders, a slim build and blue eyes someone could get lost in, he was far from her typical type of brown eyed football players. Not to mention she had vowed never to get involved with a partner. Maybe that was why she let herself flirt with Shawn Spencer. He was safe, fun, and sweet. And there were no rules keeping her from getting involved with him. He was the safe choice.

And yet, here she was some four years later, sitting on the edge of her bathtub while Carlton slept in her bed.

It had started innocently enough. A dinner and drinks after a particularly hard case. After he had a few drinks in him, Carlton started to relax, and Juliet saw a side of him that she had only caught brief glimpses of before. Then he had talked her into dancing, and after the first song, Juliet's heart was gone.

She rested her head in her hands and breathed deeply. Beside her sat a pregnancy test waiting to be read, and she was almost afraid to look at it. She and Carlton had been together for six months. Everything was still so new, and they were still adjusting to each other. Bringing a child into it so soon... She closed her eyes and fought a wave of tears. She knew, without even wondering, that Carlton would make an amazing father. She had seen him with Chief Vick's daughter, how tenderly he had held her and the look of contentment on his face. The only concern in her mind at the moment was how he would handle the news if she was, in fact, pregnant.

Lassiter rolled over in bed, sensing Juliet was missing. A glance at the clock told him it was nearly five a.m., slightly too early for either of them to be up. He touched her pillow and it was cold, and what _that_ told him was she'd been out of bed for awhile.

He sat up, and finally noted the light under the bathroom door. No sounds from within, however.

For some reason he found that unduly disturbing.

The past few months, apart from being terrifying and unsettling and exhilarating and-dare he think it-_blissful_, had never disturbed him in any kind of actual _fear_-generating way.

Staring at the door as if somehow he could will it to dissolve before him, he told himself she was just up early. She was having a hot bath before dawn. She was doing some mysterious thing only women knew about which kept her glowing and lovely and sunny. She was ill but not in a way he necessarily needed to be involved with.

Forget that; it was Juliet, and he had to know. They'd spent a lot of time in bed the past couple of weeks but hadn't actually had time to talk much, work being more intense than usual and making love in their off time much preferable, so maybe something was wrong; maybe he'd missed something. And she was the one person he didn't want to miss _anything_ about.

Crossing the room in the darkness, aiming for the light, Lassiter tapped on the door lightly. "Juliet? You all right?" _Please be all right. _

At his voice, Juliet jerked her head up. The concern in his voice touched her deeply. "I'm okay, Carlton," she assured him as she picked up the pregnancy test and studied the results.

Two lines. Positive. She was pregnant.

Her blue green eyes welled up with tears, and her free hand went to her abdomen. She was going to have a baby. Carlton's baby. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as she wrapped the test in toilet paper and shoved it to the bottom of the small trash can. Then she took the box and returned it to its hiding place beneath the sink.

A baby... She turned the sink on and splashed water on her face. She could still sense that Lassiter was just outside the bathroom door, and she dried her face thoroughly before pulling the door open. "Hey..."

Lassiter let her step into his arms, hugging her because that was always a good thing to do. He'd never been one to allow much intrusion into his personal space, but Juliet was an exception. The closer she stayed to him, the happier he was. "What's up?" he murmured against her hair.

She slipped her arms around his neck. "Nothing," she murmured, resting her ear over his heart. The steady beats soothed her, and she felt the tension bleeding from her body. "Did I wake you?"

"Your absence woke me," he admitted. "I missed you. I don't know I slept at all before you."

She smiled into his chest. "Just when I think you can't get any sweeter..."

He said gruffly (but maybe it was only sort of gruff; she had a way of softening him), "Don't call me sweet, O'Hara. You know I'm too tough for that."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Right. Tough. How tough would you be if I told you I was pregnant?"

Lassiter froze. "Are you serious? O'Hara? You don't want to say something like as a joke."

Her hands came up and absently played with the hair on his broad chest. She had once pointed out how comfortable he was, and his expression was a cross between amusement and horror, as though she had likened him to a piece of old furniture. "I... I just took a pregnancy test."

Lassiter felt punched. Too much to process. Too much. Her closeness, her words-competing reactions in his gut. "It's true? You're sure?"

She nodded hesitantly. "How do you feel about that...?"

"I feel..." He thought about it. A therapist he'd resisted going to a long time ago had told him that when presented with conflicting emotions, go with the most predominant one. Therefore, he surprised them both by asking something he'd never asked before, because neither one had said it yet. "Do you love me?"

Her hand moved to his cheek. When their relationship really began, she had sworn to herself that she would take things as slow as she could. This was the one relationship she was determined not to screw up. That had been the only reason she held back those three little words for so long... But suddenly it was too much to keep them in. "Yes, Carlton. I do love you."

Lassiter let out a breath, and some of the conflict faded away. "I love you too," he said softly, and turned his head to kiss her palm. "But will I make a good father? Do you even want that?"

"Of course you'll make a good father..." Her thumb brushed lightly across his lips. "We didn't plan on this happening so soon, but we'll be okay." It was strange comforting him instead of the other way around, but she knew that she could do it. "You're a good man, with an amazing heart. Any child would be lucky to have you for a father."

"I didn't have much of an example in my own dad," he said quietly. "And God knows my mom didn't make up for it. I'm not sure I know how parenting is supposed to be done. But you... you're amazing, Juliet. You'll make an incredible mother. My God, is this really happening?" He felt as if his heart was expanding... and it was _good_.

"It is." She suddenly looked around the bedroom, and her shoulders slumped. "It's happening, and we don't have the room..." Her cozy, one bedroom apartment that had been perfect for them up until now suddenly seemed terribly inadequate. Panic began to creep up inside her.

"Easy, easy," Lassiter soothed her, feeling her tension. "I'm pretty sure you still need to see your doctor. One thing at a time." Another holdover from therapy. Funny how _this _was the impetus for him actually putting therapy to use. He guided her to the bed, made her sit, and then dropped to one knee.

Her eyes widened as he took her hand. "Carlton...?"

"Juliet, I know it's three a.m. and I don't have a ring and until a minute ago you didn't know I loved you, and I don't want you to think I'm saying this just because you're pregnant, because God knows you could marry anyone you want and I know you don't even have to get married at all if you don't want to, but-" he stopped, and looked up into the lovely eyes of the woman he'd loved for so long. "But will you marry... _me_?"

Slipping her hand out of his, she reached out and took her face into her slender hands. Her blue-green eyes were bright with tears as she searched for the right words. "Carlton, I love you so much, and I..." She sniffled and smiled. "It might be three a.m., and I might be a little hormonal... but I've been in love with you for years. Of course I'll marry you."

Lassiter felt relief and love flooding him simultaneously, and he kissed her hard, almost desperately, trying to convey with that what mere words could not. She urged him to join her on the bed, and they lay wrapped together. His heart was pounding. "Are you current on your CPR?" he asked, and she laughed, but he didn't care. "I'll be the best husband and father I can be, you know that. If I live through the night."

"You better live through the night," she teased, playfully poking him. "We need you." She kissed him again, then settled her head on his broad chest. His hand came up and began playing with her thick blond hair. They were going to get married... Joy bubbled up inside of her. They were getting married, and they were going to have a baby. Her eyes closed, and the image of a blue eyed little boy with Carlton's laugh and her nose sprang to her mind.

"She'll look just like you," he whispered. "I'll have to teach her self-defense really early."

"No, he's going to look like you, and all the little girls will be after him." She picked up his hand and ran her fingertips over his palm. "Could I really be this lucky?" She had her career, the man she loved, and now she was going to have a baby.

"Could I?" He was serious now. "You love me, and you want to marry me, and you're having my child. What have I ever done in my life to deserve all of that?"

"Carlton..." She moved until her upper body was draped across his chest and she could see his eyes. "You don't give yourself the credit you deserve. You are a wonderful man." She kissed his chest. "I'm really lucky, because I get to see the side of you that the rest of the world doesn't. You're kind, loving, gentle, and the most loyal man I've ever known. And now that I have you, I'm never going to let you go."

"Is that a threat, Detective O'Hara?"

She laughed joyfully. "It's a promise, Detective Lassiter."

"Then I put my trust in you," he said simply. "When will you marry me?"

A thoughtful look crossed her face as she settled down again. "As soon as we can," she finally replied. "If we keep it small, we could probably do it next month." An impish smile appeared on her face. "Or we could elope."

"I'll do whatever you want," he said. "Eloping would be a lot easier, what with everything else we'll have to settle. But I swear, I'll do whatever you want."

She relaxed as his arms slipped around her and held her protectively. She knew how private a man he was, and the idea of a big circus wedding didn't appeal to her at all. And legally, things would be easier if they were married before their baby arrived. "Let's just do it," she murmured, nuzzling his neck. "We can get a license and go to City Hall."

Lassiter kissed her before answering. "I accept you terms of surrender." He grinned when she laughed-oh how he loved her laugh-and said, "I always thought the marriage should be more important than the ceremony anyway." He cupped her face and kissed her again. "City Hall. Thursday. I'll buy you lunch."

"You? Buying lunch?" Her eyes widened in fake shock. "I think Hell just froze over."

He had to laugh. "You shouldn't marry a cheapskate. It's not too late to shop around for a better deal."

"Oh, no. You're not getting rid of me. You've ruined me for any other man." A shudder went through her as she thought of just how he had ruined her... No, no man would ever be able to measure up to Carlton in her eyes.

"That was my evil plan," he admitted. "And I'll buy you whatever my salary can afford to buy you. It's all yours. I'm all yours. And no man in his right mind would want to get rid of you, Juliet. Ever."

"I'm happy to hear that, sweetheart." She shifted onto her back, but kept her head on his chest. "This is it. It's you and me, forever." She pulled his large hand under her shirt and held it against her toned abdomen. "We're a family."

They were a family.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Two more chapters to come! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours

Chapter two has arrived! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

The days leading up to Thursday passed in a blurry, happy haze for Juliet. At work, it was almost impossible to contain her giddiness. Everyone picked up on her great mood, but they were downright shocked when Lassiter was actually pleasant and social as well.

Thursday afternoon, after speaking briefly with Vick, Lassiter left the squadroom. Twenty minutes later, Juliet left as well. They had decided not to say anything to Vick about their plans until after they were married. The worst case scenario, at least in Juliet's mind, was that they would be split up. She had to remind herself that, after today, they would be married. No matter what happened at work, at the end of the day they would come home to each other. That thought did a lot to allay her fears.

Finally she reached City Hall. Lassiter was standing on the steps waiting, and she rushed into his arms. "Are you ready?" she murmured before leaning up for a soft kiss.

He was more than ready. "I think I may have been waiting for this day my whole life." Looking at her, he had no doubts (other than about himself). He knew she was the one. He knew they had to be together. He smiled at her, and dipped into his pocket for a small box. "Would you like to see your ring?"

"Of course..." He opened the box, and she gasped softly. The ring was stunning, but the promise behind it brought tears to her eyes. He wanted to marry her, to love her for the rest of their lives.

"I know you prefer simple jewelry," he explained, "and I wanted you to be able to wear it at work. There's an inscription." He took the ring out of the box and showed her.

Taking the ring from his hand, she studied the inside of the band. _Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours_. "Carlton..." She wiped her tears away, then reached up and gently touched his cheek. "I love it."

Lassiter, looking at her beautiful misty eyes, hoped he would always be able to make her feel that way. "Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go inside and make you my bride." He led the way in and down the hall, her hand tightly gripping his.

She laid her head on his arm, barely able to breathe as they filled out paperwork and handed it to the clerk, who directed them to an area where three other couples were waiting to be married. She tightened her grip on his hand and grinned. As long as he could cause this feeling of amazement and love to stir in her heart, she had no doubt that she could show him just what he meant to her.

Lassiter looked at the other couples and couldn't help making comparisons. The ones on the left-mismatched: he was sloppy, she was pristine. The next couple: very young, very hopeful. Had he ever been that young? The third couple: a felon and an ex-hooker; he was pretty sure he'd arrested the woman at least twice, but today of all days he wouldn't make any judgments about who had a right to be happy.

They sat down together, away from the other couples. "I think we have a bit of a wait," she whispered, settling her head on his shoulder. "So I want to talk about something."

He felt a flicker of unease, and hoped she wasn't going to ask to meet his mother any time soon. "Anything you want." He squeezed her hand. "Is it about police code, politics or whether the toilet paper should go over the top of the roll or underneath? Because I won't back down on that last one. Over the top. No exceptions." He laughed when she squeezed his hand even harder.

"No," she laughed. "It's nothing like that. I want to talk about names for our baby."

"Oh!" He bent quickly to kiss her, feeling unaccountably happy. "Let me ask you this first. Are you going to keep your name or take mine?" He didn't think he would mind either way so long as she was his wife and wore his ring.

Her fingers began playing with his as she thought about that. "Legally, I'm going to change my name. At work, if we manage to avoid being split up as partners, I'll stay O'Hara. But if they split us up, there's no reason to keep it a secret." Her thumb rubbed his palm thoughtfully. "Besides, Juliet Lassiter has a nice ring to it."

"I think so too." He hoped his heart wasn't about to explode out of his chest from happiness because he really wanted to die married, not still single. "I like simple names. Old-fashioned. Spelled correctly. I wouldn't have named a child Carlton, I'll tell you that much."

"And no daughter named Juliet," she said firmly. Her name was nice, but she had many other names that she greatly preferred to her own. "If we have a girl, I like Hillary, Chloe, Abigail, Brianna and Carrie."

"Carrie," he said at once. "Chloe is too hard to spell, Brianna was a girl who hated me in junior high, I don't think we should name a child after Sir Edmund Hillary, and... well, Abigail's nice but I like Carrie best, and she knew how to handle herself at the prom." When Juliet dissolved into laughter, he grinned and simply asked, "Boys?"

"Boys... Matthew, Timothy, Logan, Lucas, Connor, and Aidan." She snuggled closer to him. "What about you? Do you have any particular names you like?"

Lassiter smiled. "I've always like the name James. And Nick. I like Connor but it's too sing-songy with Lassiter. I used to like the name Cameron, until you dated Luntz. Now I hate it," he admitted cheerfully.

She playfully poked his side. "Hey, you won, Carlton. I'm marrying you." His arm went snugly around her, as if to prove her point. "James is a good name. So is Nicholas, and I like Gregory and Harrison, too."

"I suppose Clint is out," he said with a grin. "And Gunny." Again she laughed, and for a second he wished they were totally alone so he could kiss her like he wanted. The mis-matched couple was summoned, and he looked at Juliet, feeling his pulse racing. "I love you so much that if you suggested Thing 1 and Thing 2, I would agree without a second thought."

"Not happening," she informed him before stealing a chaste kiss. Then, on an impulse, she pulled out her phone and took a quick picture. "What do you say we call in tomorrow and start our honeymoon tonight?"

It didn't seem possible, but his pulse was even faster. "On the one hand, I'd like to tell you to call in right now. But Vick's not going to buy us both calling in." He studied her for a moment. "Unless we tell her why."

"Well...how do you feel about that?" It didn't matter to her when their news came out. Once they were married, no one would ever be able to split them up.

He considered the ramifications, and a cooler nature prevailed. "If we tell her why now, word will get out too fast. I'd like to keep things a private for a little while. At least through the weekend. Do you want to announce the baby at the same time?"

Her expression darkened for a moment. "No... I'd rather wait to tell everyone about the baby." She was only eight weeks along, and the first trimester of a pregnancy was the most common time for a miscarriage. She didn't want to put any more stress on herself than necessary. "We can tell our family, but no one else."

"Okay. You know your family hates me," he said calmly. "I hope they don't put pressure on you about marrying me." He felt her sharp look at him, and continued, "I guess it's good they live in Miami."

She let out a deep breath. "Well, I love my family. But you are... Carlton, you're everything to me." She reached up and rested her hand against the back of his neck. "They'll come around eventually."

He was glad she didn't try to deny how her family felt. He was glad she as honest as she was kind and hopeful. The very young couple was called in, and he and Juliet looked at each other in shared excitement. "Won't be long now. If I pass out, please don't let anyone do CPR on me but you."

Glancing around the nearly empty room, she leaned up and nuzzled his neck. "Do I need to start now...?"

Lassiter grinned. "Just remember, it's mouth-to-mouth, not mouth-to-" He was cut off by her kiss and they subsided into quiet laughter. "Sorry. You make me a little crazy. I want you all the time, and that started before we had that first dance."

She laughed with him. "I've wanted you almost from the day I met you."

"Oh, I wanted you that long ago too. I just mean that now I want you 24/7. I want you during high-speed pursuits, interrogation, and morning coffee. I want you when Vick is talking about expense vouchers and Spencer's flailing around the squadroom. I want you when I can see you, I want you when I can't see you, and I even want you when I'm asleep. I think I have a problem, Juliet."

This time she couldn't stop herself. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she claimed his mouth with hers. Her fingers moved slowly through his hair, and she pressed herself as tightly to him as she could manage.

If he responded the way he really wanted, they'd be thrown out of here before they got married. He mustered up his self-restraint and broke the kiss, aware that the criminal element across the room was staring at them. He was pretty sure the woman recognized him, but he had no strength to scowl at her. He and Juliet sat tight together, not speaking, until the ex-hooker and her ex-con fiance were called into the room.

Finally they were alone, and Juliet grinned at him. "We're next." In a matter of minutes, they would be bonded together for life. And not only would they be linked by marriage, but they would be linked together by the child they'd created. A soul. She squeezed his hand tighter.

Lassiter felt as if he might actually be holding his breath from the time she spoke to the time they were called into the room. He wasn't sure how he could walk, but they supported each other as they faced the judge.

Juliet barely heard the judge's words, but somehow she managed to say those two little words when her time came. "I do..."

The words were remarkably easy for Lassiter to say. He knew he would never remember a thing about the judge or the witnesses or even the color of the walls, but he would never forget the love in his Juliet's eyes, or the trembling of her body when she kissed him. When his beautiful _wife _kissed him.

As the kiss ended, Juliet looked up at her husband with an incredible smile. He was hers forever. Her hand came up and gently caressed his cheek.

God, she loved him.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Monday morning, Juliet and Lassiter walked into the squadroom together. Shortly after their ceremony, they had called Vick and told her that they were married, and her reaction was stunned to say the least. But since they'd had no problems being partners while dating for the past six months, Vick decided not to split up her best team unless she was absolutely forced to. After that call, they focused solely on each other, and Juliet was amazed she was even able to walk into work on her own.

But she did, and as Lassiter took his seat, she decided to informally let the entire squad know that he was officially off the market. She walked around their desks and stopped beside him. Then, ignoring his surprise, she leaned over and kissed him firmly.

Lassiter couldn't help but kiss her back, and figured out in under three seconds what she was doing. When she straightened up, he kept hold of her left hand, and as he stood up, he held that hand out so everyone who was looking (and everyone seemed to be looking) could see her ring. He didn't say anything, and neither did she, but both of them were smiling.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Aww, newlyweds! Up next, a new addition to their little family! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. And Baby Makes Three

The last chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Seven months after their wedding, Juliet was sitting at the kitchen table in their new home. It was almost four in the morning, and she had given up trying to sleep hours ago. But she didn't want to keep Carlton awake, so she slipped out of the bed and wandered down the hall. Just after getting married, they had started their search for a new home. It only took two months to find the perfect house in a good school district, complete with a yard and a tree that begged for a tire swing.

It was all so perfect, and that scared her. She had Carlton, and in a matter of days, they would have their baby. Everything was going so well for them. And she worried that, at any time, it could all fall apart completely.

Leaning forward, she held her head in her hands and breathed deeply. Four months ago, she had been placed on desk duty, and up until she finally took maternity leave last month, she had to watch Carlton leave the precinct every day with his new partner. She knew this was only temporary, and as soon as she was able, she would go back to work and resume her role as his partner. She didn't trust anyone who wasn't her to have his back, and she worried every time he left her sight. She was sure his temporary partner, Brian Lewis, was a good cop and could handle himself. But he wasn't her.

She picked up her spoon and dipped it into the yogurt she'd opened as she tried to steer her mind toward happier thoughts. A crib had been assembled in their bedroom, and the nursery down the hall was almost ready for their baby. A small smile touched her lips. She had talked Carlton into letting the sex of their baby be a surprise, and she was surprised that he didn't put up much of a fight. He was a man who loved to plan every little detail, but he must have known how important it was to her to be surprised.

Her ears caught the sound of footsteps, and she closed her eyes as he stepped up behind her and brushed her hair away from her neck, then nuzzled her soft skin. "You should go back to bed," she murmured, but she leaned into him. "It's barely four."

"I can't sleep if you're not there." He kissed her temple. "Both of you. Are you all right?" He was afraid he asked her that too often, but he couldn't help it. He sat down in the chair next to hers, stroking her arm. "You're trying too hard not to freak out. I know you well enough to see that. I wish I could help you but I'm just the man and you know men are useless at this stuff."

She smiled and rested her hand over his. "We're okay. And you're not completely useless." She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm just... feeling unsettled."

"You're nine months pregnant, you've been on desk duty for months, and everything about our life is still new," he said reasonably. "But soon you'll get to lie in a hospital bed with a death grip on my hand while you shout obscenities at the nurses, and it'll all balance out." He grinned. "Isn't that how it works on TV?"

"I don't think it'll be quite like that," she replied, amused. Then her expression became serious. "But I am glad I have you. I know everything is going to be okay...because you're here."

"I am. And _you're _here, which is how _I_ know everything's going to be okay." He stroked her hand. "I need you as much as you need me. You're the strongest person I know, Juliet."

Smiling warmly, she leaned in to kiss him again. But before their lips touched, she winced and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Uh-oh," he said quickly. "You okay? Honey? Is it time?" Everything he'd learned in their classes jumbled up in his brain in the next two seconds while he stared anxiously at her strained expression.

Breathing deeply, she nodded. "I think it is. My overnight bag is in the bedroom." She had packed her bag almost two months ago in anticipation of the trip to the hospital. She was a woman who liked to be prepared, and this was no exception. "We can call my mom at the hospital."

He didn't even say anything; he got up, fetched the bag, took it out to the car, remembered to put some proper clothes on, and went back to the kitchen to collect his wife. "Come on, baby. Let's go make three."

By the time Juliet was settled in a room in the Maternity Ward of the hospital she'd chosen months ago, her contractions were becoming more regular and more painful. She was happy and a little surprised that Carlton insisted on staying with her. Though he had stayed with Chief Vick through her delivery, she had always pictured him as a waiting room father. But she didn't argue. His presence soothed and comforted her and gave her something to focus on.

Lassiter was more ready for this than anyone could imagine. This was one scenario he could not, would not fail: being there for Juliet when she had their child. He knew he would inevitably screw it up; her hormones and pain and his insufficient people skills would make him say or not say something to screw it up, but by God, he was going to ride this out and give her zero reason to ask herself what the hell she was doing with him.

After another contraction, Juliet relaxed and settled against the pillows. "Should we call everyone now, or wait until the baby's here?" She didn't mind letting everyone know that she was in labor, but she also liked the idea of just having Carlton with her, and being able to relax as a family before everyone else showed up to congratulate them and fuss over the new arrival.

"Your call, honey. I'd like it to be just us but if you want the whole police station here, just say the word." He hoped she would want to just have him there, and the baby. He loved the idea of welcoming his child into their lives with no curious onlookers around apart from hospital staff.

She shook her head. "We'll make the calls later." Truthfully, she wanted her mom there with her while she gave birth to her first child. But her mom had promised to be on the first flight out after the baby was born. She had Carlton with her, and he would take care of her.

The next few hours were difficult. It was hard to be strong for a woman in pain when there was nothing you could do to ease that pain. But Lassiter stood by her; there was no other place he wanted to be.

By midafternoon, Juliet was finally moved into a delivery room. Her contractions were right on top of each other, and for the past hour, she had been swinging back and forth between screaming at Carlton and begging him not to leave her. To his credit, he took it all in stride. She was in the worst pain of her life, but he knew it would all be worth it in the end.

The doctor at the foot of the bed seemed unfazed by all of Juliet's screaming. He had delivered hundreds of babies, and her delivery was going as smoothly as anyone could hope.

Juliet slumped back against the bed as a brief respite from the pain took hold. "Carlton...?""Sweetheart?" He brushed hair off her forehead, wishing like hell he could make this better. "You're so close, honey." His hand was half-crushed but he was tough-though not as tough as Juliet, not now. "The baby's almost here, I promise."

She nodded wearily. "I love you, Carlton."

"I love you too, my Juliet. You're the most precious thing to me and I am here for you, body and soul."

Smiling, she squeezed his hand as another contraction forced her to bear down again.

"You're doing good, Juliet," the doctor praised. After another push, the baby's head emerged. "Keep pushing."

Juliet cried out, and a few moments later, she gasped and collapsed against the pillows.

Cradling the newborn baby with practiced ease, the doctor grinned at Lassiter, who looked ready to pass out. The baby took its first breath and started to wail unhappily at being removed from doctor asked, "_Now _can I tell you the baby's sex?"

Lassiter felt Juliet gripping his hand again, and he bent to kiss her forehead tenderly. "If you think that's important," he said with his own grin.

Juliet was too entranced with her baby to pay attention to him. She heard the doctor say, "...girl..." and her heart nearly exploded in her chest. A girl...

Lassiter stood back while the doctor handed his daughter to Juliet, his heart full of love and emotion. The look on Juliet's face was pure happiness, pure joy, and he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be part of this, to be her choice and a father at long last.

The moment Juliet held her daughter in her arms, she lost her heart. Tears of joy began rolling down her cheeks as she studied the crying newborn's face. "Oh, it's okay..." she whispered as she gently rocked her first child. "Shh...everything's okay now..."

He touched the infant's face, seeing his hand was shaking. Juliet saw it too and looked up at him, smiling through her tears as she said, "We're there, Carlton. We're a family." Hearing these words, he lifted her head to kiss her mouth, and hugged her to him, baby and all. Everything was right now. Terrifying, but right.

Later that night, while Lassiter slept in a chair beside Juliet's bed, Juliet was holding their daughter and speaking softly to her. "Hi, Carrie." She had gotten some sleep, but she was still exhausted. At the same time, she didn't want to sleep. She was too entranced with her baby girl.

The baby made a soft noise and waved her tiny fists in the air. Juliet grinned. "There's something you and your father have in common. Fisticuffs."

Her gaze drifted to her sleeping husband. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was a mess, and he snored as he slept. But she had never loved him more.

Gently shifting Carrie to her shoulder, Juliet kissed her daughter's tiny head. She finally had her family, and at that moment, she was more content and loved than she'd been in her entire life.

The End.

A/N: I'd like to take a moment to say that this was my first Lassiet story, and I was thrilled to be able to write it with Loafer. She was a lot of fun to work with, and she really has a handle on Lassiter. Even if she wouldn't let me hurt him... LMAO. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!


End file.
